J u e v e s
by tragedyneverends
Summary: Todo era perfecto en ese momento, y el mundo se había detenido. Solo existíamos el y yo... Songfic NaruHina.


◘ **J **u **e **v **e **s ◘

;por _tragedyneverends_ ~

* * *

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quién eres._

* * *

Ya casi era hora, ya casi sonaba el timbre. Solo tenia que esperar un poco más. Solo unos segundos más…

**RIIIIIIING!**

_Por fin._

Me paré de mi asiento y guardé mis cosas lo más rápido posible. Cuando terminé, salí casi corriendo hacia la salida del salón de clases.

¿Por qué llevaba tanta prisa? Bueno, es que era _jueves_.

¿Y que tenían de especial los jueves?

_Todo_.

Eran los días _más_ felices de mi vida desde hace casi cinco meses, porque lo veía a **él.**

No sabía su nombre, no sabía su edad, ni siquiera sabía cómo era su voz. Pero cada vez que veía a aquel rubio de ojos azueles, mi corazón latía como loco, como _jamás_ lo había hecho antes.

Porque estaba **enamorada** de ese extraño que veía en el tren que tomaba siempre para ir de mi colegio a mi hogar, y con el que no intercambiaba ni una sola palabra, hasta que llegaba su parada y tenía que esperar otra semana para volver a verlo.

¿Pero por qué no le hablaba? Bueno, sonaba fácil _decirlo,_ pero no lo era _hacerlo_. Y más aún si eras yo, Hinata Hyuga, la chica más callada y tímida del planeta.

Además, no le veía caso. No creía que se llegara a fijar en mí. No era muy bonita, ni talentosa, ni muy lista, tampoco simpática. Había chicas mejores que yo.

Tal vez él **nunca** me haría caso.

* * *

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

* * *

La voz de mi mejor amiga, TenTen, me detuvo justo en la puerta.

- Hinata-chan, ¿adónde vas con tanta prisa?- me preguntó, preocupada.

- Um… a ningún la-lado, TenTen-chan. Solo… q-quiero llegar a casa ya, es todo. Nos vemos mañana.

- Pero, Hinata…

Salí rápidamente del salón de clases, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No le podía dar explicaciones, no quería. Este era mi secreto, y no quiero que _nadie_ lo sepa, tal vez por miedo a que me juzgaran; y es que, lo acepto: era algo **vergonzoso**. ¿Enamorarse de un desconocido al que nunca le has hablado por timidez? Sí, dicho así parezco la persona más patética del planeta.

Pero, ¿quién dijo que no lo era?

No pude evitar sentirme entusiasmada y algo nerviosa por llegar al tren. Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi sonrojado rostro con solo recordar la imagen de aquel chico rubio. No comprendo que es lo que tenía, pero simplemente, _estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él. _

Al subí al tren, mi corazón ya comenzaba a latir más rápido. Me senté en el primer asiento vacío que vi. El vagón se empezaba a llenar de gente. El único asiento que quedó vacío fue uno frente a mí.

**Y entonces, **_**él**_** llegó**.

Fue el último en entrar. Lo vi destacar entre la multitud que venía delante de él gracias a su cabello rubio. Iba leyendo una revista sobre videojuegos, y parecía muy atento a ella, pero algo desinteresado.

Mis mejillas se llenaron aun más de sangre, mi corazón latió aun más rápido.

_Definitivamente, ese chico me robaba el aliento_.

Pero jamás probaría sus labios, jamás sentiría sus caricias. El destino me mantenía alejada de ello. Pocas eran las posibilidades de que me volteara a ver o de que me hablara o de que yo me atreviera a hablarle durante ese viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Tan solo esperaba que alguna vez me hubiera mirado, o que hubiera notado que siempre me arreglo más solo para que me volteara a ver, o que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

* * *

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

* * *

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que el tren arrancó. El chico ya había dejado de leer su revista, la había puesto a un lado y volteado a ver por la ventana.

Suspiré y miré mi regazo, desilusionada. _¿A quién engaño? El jamás notara mi existencia_, pensé.

Alcé la vista. Y mi corazón se saltó un latido, mientras mi cuerpo se congelaba.

Él me **miraba**. Tenía sus ojos, azules como el cielo, clavados en _mí_.

**Por primera vez en toda mi vida, él me miraba**.

Jamás me había sentido tan contenta, y nerviosa, y emocionada, y sorprendida…

De seguro me veía ridícula, porque sonrió de lado. Obviamente, estaba sonrojada y mi rostro delataba asombro.

Mi corazón se saltó otro latido cuando noté cómo había soltado un _suspiro,_ y seguía mirándome fijamente, y sonriendo.

**Me miraba…**

**Me sonreía…**

**Suspiraba** (_tal vez_) **por mí…**

_Si esto era un sueño, no quería que me despertaran_.

Cerré mis ojos. Esto de seguro era un sueño. Cuando los volviera a abrir, estaría acostada en mi cama, en mi habitación.

Los abrí de nuevo. Lo vi a **él**. Estaba en el tren. Él ya había vuelto su vista hacia la ventana de nuevo.

**Y no había sido un sueño.**

* * *

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación, entre tú y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio._

* * *

El tren se detuvo, y él no me había volteado a ver de nuevo. Era su parada; todo había terminado.

Se puso de pie. Mire a mi regazo y suspiré con tristeza.

No tenía ni la valentía para detenerlo, o para bajarme ahí mismo y seguirlo y hablarle. Solo lo miré bajarse del tren, y esperé mi parada para llegar a casa y pensar más en él.

Pero estaba feliz. Hoy me había volteado a ver, por fin.

La próxima semana, lo veré de nuevo. Y me sentiré feliz de nuevo.

* * *

**RIIIIIIING!**

_**Por fin jueves.**_

Pasó la semana desde aquel día en que me volteó a ver el chico rubio del tren.

Y hoy, lo volvería a ver.

Me sentía emocionada y nerviosa de nuevo, y la misma sonrisa apareció en mi sonrojado rostro.

Pero ahora la sonrisa era mas larga. Porque estaba aun mas contenta de que ya me haya mirado, y de que posiblemente ya me recuerde.

Me senté en un asiento, y el vagón se empezó a llenar de gente. Frente a mí, quedó solo un asiento vacio, nuevamente.

**Y entonces**_**, él**_** llegó.**

* * *

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

* * *

Esta vez, no parecía distraído ni aburrido.

_Mi corazón se saltó __dos__ latidos esta vez._

Antes de sentarse, _me volteó a ver_.

Y me sonrió.

**Todo era perfecto en ese momento, y el mundo se había detenido. Solo existíamos él y yo.**

* * *

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas: Que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir._

* * *

El chico se me quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que el tren arranco. Caminó hacia mí y me quedé congelada. ¿Viene hacia mí? ¿Me va a hablar? Se acercó, por un segundo pensé que me besaría, pero entonces se sentó a mi lado, en un asiento vacío a mi derecha.

Tonta de mí. No había notado que ahí, _justo a mi lado derecho_, estaba ese asiento desocupado.

- Hola– me dijo cuando se sentó. No dejaba de mirarme y seguía sonriendo.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

¿Seguía viva? ¿No había muerto e ido al paraíso?

Su voz era masculina y aterciopelada. Pude juzgar que tenía más o menos mi edad, diecisiete, juzgando por su físico. Pero, oh, su voz era tan perfecta para mis oídos.

- Hola – respondí.

¿Cómo rayos pude hablar?

¿De dónde saqué el valor?

Si hubiera podido, me hubiera aplaudido a mí misma.

- Mi nombre es Naruto.

- ¿Na-Naruto?

Oh, rayos. Ahora hubiera querido golpearme. Yo y mi maldito tartamudeo.

- Sí… ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

- Me-Me llamo Hinata.

- Un gusto en conocerte, Hinata-chan.

- El gusto es mío, Naruto-kun…

* * *

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo:_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren._

* * *

Por fuera, parecía un poco nerviosa y algo sonrojada, gracias a mi autocontrol.

Pero por dentro, estaba muriéndome de los nervios y saltando de la felicidad.

Cuando Naruto se acercó un poco más a mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, si eso era posible.

- Y… ¿vas hacia tu hogar?- me preguntó.

- S-si. Vengo de la escuela- le respondí, y tomé discretamente un gran suspiro para intentar calmarme y parecer normal.

- Sí, lo noto por el uniforme.

- Oh… ¿Y tú hacia dónde vas?

- Hacia mi casa, también. Vengo de la escuela.

- Pero no traes uniforme.

- En mi colegio no usamos uniforme. – Sonrió. Y yo comencé a _adorar_ su sonrisa.

- Vaya, eso es fantástico. – Le devuelvo la sonrisa tímidamente.

- Sí...

-…

-…

-…

- ¿Sabes? Este no es el tren que debo tomar para llegar a mi casa– dijo, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Cómo? – Parpadeé, confundida.

- Se supone que debo tomar el 498, no este, porque vivo al este de la ciudad.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tomas este? ¿No es más difícil y tardado llegar a tu casa?

- Es que… - Alzó la vista y me miró directo a los ojos, haciéndome estremecer. - **Tú** tomas este tren. Por eso tomo este tren siempre desde hace cinco meses.

….

_Espera, ¿qué?_

- ¿Dis-disculpa?

- Hinata…- Se acercó un poco más, dejando nuestros rostros a tan solo unos diez centímetros de distancia. – Tomo este tren para poder mirarte cuando tú no me miras, para poder estar tan siquiera a un metro de ti, para tener una nueva oportunidad de vencer mi cobardía un día y hablarte. Y espero una semana entera para poder tomar este tren y verte, porque… aunque yo no te conozco… _te extraño_.

**Esta vez mi corazón se salto más de 5 latidos.**

* * *

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este once de marzo._

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz._

* * *

- Na-Naruto-kun…

- Hinata, eres una desconocida para mí. Pero creo que… - Miró al suelo de nuevo, haciendo una pausa, y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos para susurrar: - Estoy enamorado de ti.

Estoy segura de que me puse roja como tomate, pero, gracias al cielo, logré hablar.

- Naruto-kun… creo que yo… Tu a mí también… Bueno, tú…

- Shh- me interrumpió, y _tomó mi mano_; el contacto de su cálida piel contra la mía me pudo haber causado un infarto. – Yo lo sé. Yo sí notaba tus miradas hacia mí, a diferencia de ti, que jamás notaste que siempre te observaba.

Me reí de mi misma, y el rió conmigo. Comenzaba a adorar su risa, también.

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento en silencio. De pronto, vi su rostro acercarse más y más al mío.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, dejé de respirar, y lo supe: _el chico de mis sueños estaba a punto de __besarme__._

* * *

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón._

* * *

No perdí tiempo y cerré los ojos. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro y decidí ser valiente por primera vez en mi vida.

- Te amo– susurré, pegando mí frente a la suya.

- Y yo te amo a ti– me respondió el.

Entonces, _mis labios encontraron sus labios_.

Todo pasó muy rápido. No sentí el dolor, solo sentí felicidad de estar a _su _lado.

**Y no volvimos a abrir los ojos de nuevo.**

_

* * *

_

*Fic editada porque solía estar mal escrita, según mi actual opinión.

Notas: Esta historia fue inspirada en la historia que "Jueves", por la Oreja de Van Gogh, cuenta. Así mismo, esta canción esta inspirada en los atentados terroristas que hubieron en España en el Jueves once de marzo del año dos mil cuatro, en los que cuatro trenes explotaron (o algo así, la verdad no sé bien cómo estuvo) y más de doscientas personas murieron.

Naruto y Hinata iban, segun esta historia, en uno de aquellos cuatro trenes, aquel mismo día.

Lo sé, una historia deprimente; la verdad casi me hago llorar a mí misma. :P


End file.
